ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Woodland Sage
100,000????!!!! Are you sure? With Benediction this fight would last forever, especially if you are soloing as it as a red mage. I think this needs to be verified. --Pinkfae 15:14, 15 August 2006 (EDT) Yeah...I'm pretty sure it doesn't have that much.... Absolute Virtue + Medusa have that much, I doubt this guy could and be soloable. It's definitely 10K HP. Just now solo'd him as MNK/NIN with evasion+ Setup. --Cyprias 23:54, 10 April 2007 (EDT) Used Benediction @ 50%, recovered 3709 HP. Added up damage after benediction: 7200+/- 200 through DoT. I'm gonna put up a verification tag so someone else can confirm what they get.Apelila 02:15, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Just soloed Woodland Sage as 75WHM/37NIN, it used Benediction at about 60% recovering 2820 HP. The Woodland Sage uses double attack, or even triple attack it seemed at times, though thats probably the 200 evasion cap talking :P After that I did another 6793 +/- 200 (killed it with Black Halo for 264 damage (for laughs). So it is definitely NOT 100,000 HP lol. I'd even go as far to say any job could solo this guy with the help of Scroll of Utsusemi: Ni, and he isn't heavily camped, drops Sunlight Pole (20k-30k on my server) and Lumber. Now I got 3 Mahogany Log's. Whether you always get 3 of one type of lumber and maybe a chance for the pole I have no idea. (Lumber sold for 2-6k each on my server). --Kalila 13:13, 27 September 2007 (CDT) Killed again after maintenance for fun. Used Benediction to heal for 2807 HP.. bastard. Rosewood Log x 2, Mahogany Log x 1. Good times, 31 exps again. Killed and got 3x Rosewood log; no other drops. Nkelly1968 (talk) 00:01, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Benediction If it uses Benediction, it will not use it again for another two hours, even if you die and it regens to full HP. I tested this by coming back after dying a first attempt. 02:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Aggroes while on Chocobo? Has anyone ever had this mob knock you off a chocobo? --Kyaannii 23:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Nothing agros you while on a chocobo, however, you can be hit by an AoE and knocked off.-- 00:37, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Testimonials * Soloed as 63NIN/WAR (with close to cap evasion). Didn't even have Kurayami tools with me, kept it Hojoed and used yonin for a bit more evasion and it barely hit me, all his TP moves seems to be ninja friendly (absorbed by shadow). gets a bit more nasty after benediction as it seems to double attack more (maybe it's just my luck). But with good timing on shadow cast, no problem at all. Spirachub (talk) 01:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) * Soloed as 71 BST / WHM. Kited a bit because of a lack of MP at the start. Two jug pets used. *Solo 75 PLD/NIN, only used Utsusemi: Ni, since it attacks really fast AND has Double Attack (even seemed like Triple Attack, but really not sure). With Staff to use Spirit Taker, I never even got in the orange. Finished fight with full HP/MP. *Solo 75 THF/NIN, easily. Dropped: Ebony Log x 1, Mahogany Log x 1, Petrified Log x 1. Also 31 exps. No Pole. T_T -Ssjsean<3 *Solo 75 WHM/NIN. *Solo 75 SAM/DNC was very easy with soboro, no drops :( *Solo 75 BLU/PLD, fairly challenging. *Solo 75 PLD/DNC *Solo 68 BST/NIN, using a Shellbuster Orob, then kiting around the pond with shadows until the next Shellbuster Orob is ready. No need to take any damage. *Duo 75 DNC/NIN and 75 WHM/SCH very easily. Definitely think could solo as DNC. Dancing Edge + Wild Flourish self skillchain did 1200+ damage, basic eva gear (SH+Emp pin) had it missing most of the time. Was able to cast Ni to Ni 80% of the time. Dropped Ebony Log x1, Mahogany Log x1, Sunlight Pole x1. *Duo 65 SMN & 64 SMN, fun & easy. *Solo 75DRK/37NIN Used Dread Spikes once and actually kind of rode my timers for Utsusemi: Ichi/Ni although my HP never went yellow. With well timed Absorb-TP's, only used one TP move; Pinecone Bomb. Easy, fun fight. 56 Exp and only dropped Rosewood Log. *Solo 75DNC/THF, very easy fight. Used evasion gear, but I'm sure that wasn't even needed. *Solo 75DNC/24WHM on the way to Ifrit fight, was no trouble at all, and also was not expecting to see it. *Solo 75rdm/37nin on my way to Levi Fight. Easy easy fight. --Pyerzuka 04:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) *Solo 75SMN/WHM37 Fairly simple fight. Used Garuda with -Perp gear most of the fight. Woodland Sage used Benediction at about 35% on me.. *Solo SMN75/WHM37 SummonSkill: 215 Merit: pet Acc.3 Att.2 - Easy fight with Carby, dia ii, paralyze, slow. *Solo with some difficulty 75 Blu/nin. Used Regurgitation to bind when shadows where gone. *Solo with a lot of luck and difficulty as WAR/NIN. --Tsuna-dono 23:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *Solo MNK75/NIN. Very easy, didn't even touched me. --Amaralka 20:57, June 20, 2010 (GMT +1) *Solo DRK75/20thf Being a taru I didn't see him through the tall grass and ran head on and was force to fight. XD Gimped sub made it slightly more difficult then normal but not impossible. Potions and one Wing from boxes came in handy. He used Benediction at about 40%. I drained TP and HP when I could. --Poodleface 03:54, July 08. 2010 (UTC) *Accidental aggro on a NIN69/DNC28 Was heading to Ifrit's Cauldron to skill up/Get the coffer for Nin af. Was unprepared at start and was a VERY long fight. Benedictioned at 50%, Got him to about 10% and he started spamming his AoE tp move, Struggled to get shadows back up for a little bit and was at about 25% hp when I got my shadows up. Afterwards went really smooth but still took awhile -Used Blade: Retsu for para to help get shadows up- Aggression NM aggro'd me at level 90 Monk. Edited the main page to reflect this. --Trnchtwnrk 19:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC)